gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Walton
The Walton is a 50's style farm truck available in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Description Design Throughout its apperance, the Walton resembles a 1955 2nd series to a 1959 Chevrolet (or GMC) truck with the front of a 1954 or 1st series 1955 Chevrolet truck, it also features a small stake bed, which provides a decent sized flat surface area, making it a suitable sniper platform if no Journeys are available. In GTA San Andreas, the Walton often spawns with random cargo in the back, such as wood crates, propane tanks (which don’t explode when shot) or cardboard boxes. Sometimes the back is empty. When the tailgate is opened, none of the items in the back will fall out, even when driving off road or if the player crashes. There is also a junked Walton in front of Catalina's shack in Fern Ridge, Red County, San Andreas. Performance The Walton's road-going capabilities is, as expected, underwhelming. For GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories, the Walton is only given slightly below-average acceleration and speed, and sluggish controls, owing to its age, weight and size. The Walton's engine power is even worse in GTA San Andreas, where the truck often struggles up steep inclines. However, the Walton can be modified at Transfender with some additions. The San Andreas version has the Tractor's engine sound. Despite being under powered, the Walton has decent off-roading capabilities typical of any pickup truck in the game. Modifications (GTA San Andreas) *The Walton can be modified in any TransFender garage. White Waltons In both GTA Vice City and GTA San Andreas, the color white is not normally available on any Walton, except during missions. In GTA Vice City, four white Waltons will appear during "Gun Runner" as transport vehicles for a gang of gun runners which the player must eliminate. While the player can in fact the kill the driver of any of the Waltons with a sniper rifle and commandeer one, the player must destroy all the Waltons as well to complete the mission. A workaround to this is simple; the player will simply need to collect all of the weapons, then place the last working Walton in a garage and destroy it (thereby passing the mission). After the garage door is closed, the wrecked Walton will reappear in working order when the garage is reopened. For GTA San Andreas, a white Walton is a crucial piece of equipment during "Madd Dogg", when the player must save a drunken Madd Dogg from falling to his death by taking the truck parked nearby and aligning the truck's box-filled bed with Madd Dogg as he is about to jump from a ledge. Once Madd Dogg lands on the bed, the player must then drive him to a rehabilitation clinic, completing the mission. The player may then store the truck in a garage. Alternately, the player can also fail the mission by opting not to save Madd Dogg and still acquire the truck nevertheless. The truck is also bulletproof. Trivia * When entered in GTA San Andreas, the Walton plays K-Rose by default. * In GTA San Andreas, it has the same engine sound as the tractor. * The name could possibly come from a 1960s show, "The Waltons", as there is a truck in the show of the same design. * The Walton in GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories does not feature a tailgate like in GTA San Andreas. * In GTA Vice City Stories, Phil Cassidy claims the truck being manual after crashing it into a wall during a mission "Cholo Victory". Locations GTA Vice City *Spawns randomly in Viceport and Escobar International Airport. GTA San Andreas *Beside the wooden bridge that connects the dirt road that connects Back o' Beyond and Whetstone *Behind the Angel Pine Sawmill *In Leafy Hollow (The Truth's farm) in Flint County *Around the Flint County Safehouse *On the outskirts of Fort Carson in Bone County *A Walton filled with boxes in the stake bed is used in the mission Madd Dogg, in where you have to save Madd Dogg from falling to his death from the roof of the Royal Casino. This also has a special white color and is immune to bullets. *Spawns randomly in the countryside areas of Red County, Flint County and Whetstone and desert area of Tierra Robada and Bone County *During the mission Wu Zi Mu, a Walton will drive past you after one of the checkpoints. You can get out and jack it, but you will fail the mission. GTA Vice City Stories *Phil's Depot in Viceport *Near Auntie Poulet's home in Little Haiti *Sometimes many Waltons are seen in the Airport. Notable Owners GTA Vice City *Pedro Garcia GTA San Andreas *Survivalists GTA Vice City Stories *Phil Cassidy Navigation }} de:Walton es:Walton pl:Walton Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Industrial Vehicles Category:Pickup Trucks Category:Vintage Cars